The Cock Blocking of Kakashi Hatake
by AlunaSama
Summary: KakashixOC. All Kakashi wants is some super happy fun time with his Fiance, Lexie, but the world seems to want otherwise. Merry Christmas Lexie, I hope you love it.


Kakashi sat his glass of wine on the table, sitting in a chair across from the TV, "This has been a really nice day, Lexie." he said, glancing behind him at the girl on the bed. Lexie nodded, laying down wearing a pink bathrobe.

"Yeah...I can't believe you took us to that German Restaurant." said Lexie, smiling a bit, "It was really nice...but I wish I could have known what was going on back in the kitchen."

"I'm sure it was nothing.." said Kakashi..little did Lexie know, and he trusted it'd be better for her not to know, that 'Kuh Gehirn!" was not something someone said when they were in an argument...or did she probably want to know that the chef had said something about it falling in.

Lexie nodded and relaxed some more, "Well..." she coughed a bit, "It is Christmas.." she said, rolling over in the bed, "Maybe we should exchange presents."

"What did you get me?" asked Kakashi, feeling too lazy to get up. They were in a hotel room, having wanted to spend Christmas Eve alone. Tomorrow night they were going to go hopping from friends and relatives homes to get the rest, but they had put the two presents they had gotten for each other in the corner of the room opposite from where Kakashi was watching TV.

"Get up and open it for yourself!" said Lexie, crossing her arms and rolling on the bed, "Come on, come on, it'll be worth getting up for I promise!" Kakashi smirked and walked over across the room.

"Okay...so...what did you get me..?" he asked again, when he noticed that the package was extremely small and square.

"Open it." said Lexie, sitting on the bed eagerly. Kakashi shrugged and tore off the green wrapping paper carefully. It was a folded piece of cardboard, like you would get a sticker out of a machine with. Kakashi opened it up. There was a small coupon book inside.

"..What is this?" asked Kakashi, sitting on the edge of Lexie's bed and flipping through, "Good for one back massage, good for one house cleaning, good for a home cooked meal...and there is a a few blank ones.." he said.

"You can write whatever you want on those." said Lexie, smiling, "I know it's a cliché, and it isn't very expensive, but I thought you might appreciate something like that."

Kakashi held the small coupon book in one of his big hands and laid back down on the bed, "Okay, I'll fill out one of these right now. While I'm doing it go open your present."

Lexie nodded and walked across the room, bending over and picking up another small package. At first she suspected her and Kakashi had the same idea, until she realized that the package she received had a lot more weight to it, "What is it?"

"You have to open it, dear." said Kakashi, still eagerly scribbling on the blank coupon. Lexie shrugged and tore off the paper...it was a ring box. Lexie's heart started beating eagerly.

"Lexie, before you say anything, I'd like to turn in my coupon." said Kakashi, standing up and putting an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest.

Lexie nodded and held out her hand, closing her eyes, "Give it to me." she said. She felt the slip of paper land in her hand and she close it quickly, opening her eyes and reading it.

"Good for one accepted proposal.." murmured Lexie, blushing widly, "..I think I accept it." she said, a bit reserved and looking up at Kakashi's face. Kakashi smiled and leaned down, kissing her on the mouth.

"You don't have a choice, you have to accept the coupon!" he said, playfully.

"Okay. Okay...I accept it.." she said, leaning against him. She opened the box with what she assumed was the ring..and she was right. It was a small diamond ring that she immediately put on her ring finger before going up and kissing Kakashi, "Thank you so much, you didn't have to get something like this..."

"I wanted you to say yes." said Kakashi, smiling slightly.

"I would have said yes if you proposed with a decoder ring from a box of Cheerios." said Lexie, grabbing Kakashi's hands.

"Maybe you would have, but this made it a lot better." said Kakashi, teasing her and putting her on to the bed. Lexie blushed.

"You can't be thinking.." she started, looking around the room.

"We're engaged. In a hotel room. All alone. That's all thats on my mind, besides how much I love you." said Kakashi. Lexie blushed some more and hid her eyes under her bangs.

"We-well.." she said. Someone knocked on the door.

"Rooooom service!" said a high pitched voice.

Kakashi blinked, "We didn't order any room service." he said, as loud as he could towards the door. The knocking continued still.

"ROOM SERVICE!" yelled the High pitched voice..this was getting a little annoying. Kakashi got off of Lexie and went to the door, opening it slightly.

"What do you want?" he asked, glaring at the short, chubby little woman who was looking at him with bright eyes.

"I want your CHILDREN!" yelled the lady, pushing Kakashi the ground and kissing him all over. Lexie was in a state of shock.

"What are you doing to my fiancé?!" yelled out Lexie, running over to help Kakashi out. Kakashi was in a stupor..he couldn't hit a woman! But he really...really wanted to in this moment.

"Give me some SUGAAAR!" yelled out the woman, trying to get Kakashi's top off before two men and white coats grabbed her and began to pull her away.

"Sorry, this woman has been stalking you across the country..." said one of the men.

"..Across the country? but we haven't even been out of state!" said Kakashi, sitting up and wiping some of the spit off of his mouth. The second man in white looked over to his partner, then looked back down to Kakashi.

"I guess she gave up on the other guy. I'm sorry." said the man, going back to dragging the woman away.

"Get away from me! That's my true love you are taking me away from!" she was kicking and screaming the entire way down the hall. Other people staying in the hotel began to peak out the door, do a double take, then hide back into their rooms. Kakashi closed the door in shame.

"I am so...so sorry about that..." said Kakashi, having no idea what else to say. Lexie was just standing there, shocked.

"It's okay. I'd jump your bones too.." she said, "But that was so scary.." she said, walking back over to the bed and laying down on it.

"If there is any chance, that obviously is not going to happen again?" asked Kakashi, still trying to get some. Lexie took a deep breathe, and grabbed his hands.

"We can try, we can try..." she said, pulling him down on the bed. Kakashi blushed some..as he was about to kiss her, another knock came to the door.

"Room Service!" yelled out a different voice. Kakashi hesitated.

"It's not another crazy stalker, I promise." said the voice..it was clearly a mans, after a bit of discerning, "The people from the asylum asked the hotel to send you complementary wine to apologize for the accident, on them.". One could hear the happiness in the voice. Kakashi sighed, stood up and went to the door.

The man wheeled in a small cart with wine in a bucket of ice on it, bowed and left the room, "Thank you for choosing our hotel!" he said, turning around and smiling.

"Thank you for the wine." he said, closing the door while sighing, "You aren't drinking age Lexie." he said quickly.

Lexie sighed, "I know that, I don't really want to drink anyway." said Lexie with a smile, "You were already drinking some though so it's kind of unless now.." she said.

"Well, I don't mind." said Kakashi, putting it in the mini fridge, "But the interruptions are driving me up the wall." Lexie wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Maybe we should just go to bed.." she said, still not sure about the whole thing.

"...But..?" asked Kakashi, feeling like he was being put out of the dog house. Another knock came to the door. Kakashi stood up and went to the door.

"What is it?" he asked. There was a well dressed man at the door wearing a suit.

"I represent the Mormon church, would you like a bible?" asked the man, offering a small book with a wide smile. Kakashi twitched a bit.

"Um..sorry...I don't have a lot of time right now.." he said, leaning against the door post.

"Oh, but I do!" said the Mormon excitedly, "Please, ask my any questions you have about God or the Mormon faith and I'll do my best to answer them!" he said. Kakashi winced some more.

"..Sir, I already am very into a Christian Church.." said Kakashi, patting the poor man's shoulder, "I am not interested in Mormonism." The Mormon looked very sad.

"But our church is just across the hall..." he said, pointing to the room in front of Kakashi. It indeed had a sign that said it was a legal Mormon church.

"..Oh my God, a Mormon church." said Kakashi, completely shocked there was one in the middle of the hotel.

"So do you want to come to service tomorrow?!" asked the Mormon excitedly.

"No." said Kakashi, slamming the door on his face. The Mormon looked down to the ground and walked away.

"...Who was that?" asked Lexie, unsure of what she had overheard.

"You are better off not knowing, now, where were we?" asked Kakashi, sitting down beside Lexie and moving her bangs out of her eyes, staring in them romantically.

Lexie laughed slightly, "We weren't even close to there, Kakashi." she asked, knowing she wasn't going to be tricked."

Kakashi got a little bit more comfortable, "You can't blame me for trying." he said, getting on top of her carefully, going to change her mind if he could.

"Room Service! We forgot the cheese!" said the guy from before, knocking on the door. Kakasahi groaned.

"Can you get it this time..?" asked Kakashi, really sick of getting up...he then realized he was on top of her, and he would have to move anyway. He shook his head, "No, I'm the gentleman. I'll get it." he said, standing up and heading for the door.

However, it wasn't the smiling man with wine that it was before..it was Orochimaru, "Suuurpriiiise!" he said, tackling Kakashi down to the ground and wrapping his tounge around his neck, "I'll kill you here then take you home and rape the body!"

Kakashi pushed him off, "Not if I can help it!" he said, taking his Kunai knives and throwing them into Orichimaru's face. Orochimaru backed up and held his face.

"My eyes! My eyes!" he yelled. He used a justsu, while blinded, to kind Kakashi's feet and trip him, "I won't be defeated that easily!" he said, running at him. He pulled the Kunai out of his eye and began to stab randomly at Kakashi with it.

Lexie had to think fast..she stood up, ran to the Mini fridge, and got the bottle of wine. Taking a quick swig for courage, she lifted it up high and hit Orochimaru over the head with it. Orochimaru was knocked out unconscious, and on top of Kakashi. Lexie was panting, tired.

Kakashi looked up at Lexie, "...Do I have any chance of-"

"No. No you do not." said Lexie, heading for the door to go to the head desk, to get a mop to clean all of this up, "But I love you."

"I love you too.." said Kakashi, before passing out from sheer exhaustion on the floor.


End file.
